juntos
by Isi-chan
Summary: LUCY A VISTO ALGO UNA PERSONA LA SIGUE DONDE TERMINARA?-SI SOY MALA EN ESTO PERO SE COMO DEFENDERME ES MI PRIMER FIC .


hola este es mi primer fic tengo otro pero tiene mas capitulos que este por favor criticas constructivas quiero ser cada vez mejor ademas que me diverti dejando correr mi imaginacion.

isi-chan

* * *

><p>Juntos<p>

Opv lucy

Lluvia hace mucho que no llovia asi, el tiempo se ponede acuerdo conmis sentimientos o eso creo.

No Sabia para lo que iba algremio me sentia enferma pero esa escena, esa,que se repite una y otra vez en mi mente nomedejavivir en paz

Telo iba a decir todo pero creo que es mejor no decirtelo a ti porque no quiero que te sientas culpable a mi porque no soportaria que me miraran con lastima.

Flash back(opv normal)

Lucy iba entrando al gremio al entrarse dirigio a la barra hay mirajane la veia

-hola Mira-chan – dijo un pocodesanimada al no ver a el dragon slayer de fuego

-hola Lucy – dijo un poco preocupada – por que esa cara?

-nada solo que tenia algo que decira Natsu

-todavia no llegame estoy preocupando siempre llega temprano

-tienes razon voy a ver si esta bien

Fin flash back

Y pensar que me preocupe pense que te enfermaste o algo peor

Flash back

Iba lleando a tu casa pimero mire por la ventana para ver si estabas y estabas con lisanna:

-Lisanna y-yo t-te - antes de que terminara de hablar ella lo beso

Lo vi y no lo creia tu miraste a la ventana y me viste hay, no queria pero sonrei. luego Sali corriendo sabia que me seguias siempre lo haces por eso no te comprendo

Fin flash back

Ahora estoy en el parque sentada debajo de un foco sobre una banca

-lucy que haces aquí- no era la voz de el pero me alegre aunque mi cara no lo demostrara

-g-gr-gray nada- trate pero nopude miraba para abajo pero mi voz quebrada me delato

-lucy por que lloras

-po-por n-nada- hay no resisti masno podia guardarme eso

Se sento junto ami y me abrazo era reconfortante saber que habia alguien consolandome, puse mi cabeza sobre su pecho y elimine de mi organismo todas esas lagrimasno fue hasta hay que me di cuenta Natsu siempre estuvo hay y ahora tenia una cara extraña entre enojo, decepcion y melancolia.

OPV Natsu

Hoy me levante soñe con lucy nunca habia tenido ese sueño:

_Lucy tenia un vestido azul corto hasta la mitad de la mitad del muslo (corto solo corto)sin mangas straplessmarcaba muy bien su cuerpo ella me dijo algo como : __**Natsu te amo ven por mi.**_

Hay lo supe la amaba mas de lo que ame a nadie nunca se lo iba a decir me levante pero tenia que hablarcon alguien: erza descartada, gray nunca, happy le diria a todos, mira confiable pero no, elfman me daria una charla de cómo ser hombre, lissana si ella me va a ayudar.

Mejor la llamo por que en el gremio no podremos estar tranquilos… hablando de tranquilidad a donde se fue happy no estaba debio haber ido con charlie.

Luego de haber llamado a lissana ½ hora despues hay estaba lussana frentea mi yoestaba completamente rojo nuncale habria preguntado a nadie sobre esto despues de la "charla" del maestro.

-lisanna y-yo t-te- hay ella me beso no se porque lohizo quedeen shock me separe mirepor la ventana hay estaba lucy estaba en shock igual que yo trato de sonreirle salio pero una sonrisa triste salio corriendo yo la seui lisanna quedohay petrificada luego que me separe deella no sabia donde haba idosegui su olor inconfndible a dulce y flores,empezo a llover lo 1que me dificulto su busqueda.

Habia pasado una hora llegue a la parque hay estaba ela… con gray el la abrazaba ella igual no lo soporte me lanzecontra el lotire haia un muroellame miro estaba llorando corrio donde Gray lo ayudo alevantarseno podia creer lo que habiaecho nunca habia olpeado a nadie de esa forma con esa sensacion en el pecho no era como el fueo era desagradable

-por que has hecho eso-dijo con la voz quebrada

-Tenemos que hablar- le respondi

-Gray vas a estar bien?- eso hizo que el dolor creciera

El solo asintio. Ella estaba … no se es dificil de explicar su rostro

-que quieres?- dijo cortante su tono de voz no me gusto

-te quiero decir algo

-y- yo tambien natsu estoy enamorada de ti pero no te preocupes s-si t-tu quieres…estar con con lisanna yo t-te apoyo- dijo con su voz entrecortada

-ERES IDIOTA O QUE?-le grite-NO QUIERO TU APOYO-hay lloro mucho mas fuerte que antes-solo quiero estar con-contigo lucy.

La bese no sabiacomo haerlo era el primer beso que daba y porlo que sabia el de ella tambien nunca le crei era demasiado perfecta para que lo fuera.

Cuando me correspondio me senti en el paraiso solte el agarre ella se aarto y empezo a sollozar

-nojueges conmigo natsu vi como la besabas

-ella me beso ni siquiera la correspondi

-enserio?

Yo asenti

Ella me beso haci llevamos desde hace horas y yo creo que vamos a estar siempre juntos


End file.
